


Rewrite the Stars

by phillyofCS



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I loved them in the movie but I wanna see them make out, Made For Each Other, other ways they could have met, tagged mature just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillyofCS/pseuds/phillyofCS
Summary: What if we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mineNothing could keep us apartYou'd be the one I was meant to findIt's up to you, and it's up to meNo one can say what we get to beSo why don't we rewrite the stars?Maybe the world could be oursTonight
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Huddle for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's been a long time since I was close to anyone."
> 
> Star Wars Universe AU
> 
> Jyn and Cassian get trapped on an ice planet and there's a major storm rolling in.

This was a bloody nightmare. Jyn pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders, shivers crawling up her spine. Her first mission and she was trapped on an ice planet, major storm rolling in and no chance of rescue. The small safe house was on the outskirts of town and woefully unprepared for a storm of this magnitude. The heating element could barely keep up with the chill of a regular day and Jyn knew they’d be in for a bone-chilling night. Across the room, Captain Cassian Andor pulled his parka closer as he tried to raise the Rebellion on their small communicator. Jyn shook her head - there was no way a signal was getting through tonight. She’d spent several years on an ice planet with Saw Gerrera as a young teen and knew that once a storm hit, all they could do was hunker down and endure. Cassian growled and slapped the side of the communicator as static issued through its speakers. “You won’t get through,” she told him, “and even if you could, they can’t land in a storm like this.” 

He frowned across the room at her. “I don’t like it,” he said, “there must be a way.” His fingers danced across the machine and he seemed wound tight, shoulders tense through the bulk of his jacket.

Jyn shook her head. “I was trapped in a cave for a week once. The rebels knew I was there but the winds were too strong for them to land. All we can do is wait.” She watched from her nest of blankets as Cassian packed up the communicator, stomping back and forth across the room. “Why are you so upset?” she asked, “You must have been on hundreds of missions; surely you’ve been trapped somewhere before.” 

He paused, a hand hovering over the buckles on the communicator case. “Not like this,” Cassian said quietly, “This is…out of my control. There is nothing we can do. All we can do is sit and wait.” He took himself out of the room without another word, leaving Jyn to add this fact to the list of thing she knew about Cassian Andor. It was pitifully short - even after a month long mission, she could count the number of personal details he’d shared on one hand. Even through observation, she’d barely learned anything. Her friends had warned her before she’d set out. “The man has a heart of ice,” they’d said, “He’s been a spy too long, there’s nothing else left.” She hadn’t believed them then, and she didn’t believe them now. She’d seen flashes of Cassian’s true self all month but he hid them under a veneer of cool professionalism.

Scraping and banging sounded from the other room and Jyn reluctantly climbed out of her nest to investigate. Cassian was busy rearranging a small bedroom, pushing the bed closer to the heating element. He pointed at her as she stuck her head into the room. “Go into the back room and redirect all the heat to this room,” he ordered, “We’ll ride this storm out in here and maybe we’ll survive with all our fingers and toes.” Jyn nodded and headed to the control box. 

Switching the power took only a second and Jyn could immediately feel the cold leeching into the room. She hurried back through the house, collecting her blanket nest along the way. In the bedroom, Cassian had divided the blankets between the bed and a small armchair. As she came through the door, he pulled it closed behind her, blocking the bottom with a towel against any drafts. He’d already blocked the small window and the room was dim with only the light of a small lamp. Cassian nodded towards the bed. “That’s for you,” he told her and settled himself in the armchair. 

Jyn hovered at the edge of the bed, torn between the lessons she’d learned as a girl and Cassian’s obvious attempt to distance himself from her. “We’d-it’d be warmer if we shared,” she said finally, glancing at him from under her bangs. Cassian paused in his ordering of the blankets. “Thank you Jyn,” he said, “but we’ll be fine.” Jyn nodded, mentally kicking herself. He’d kept his distance all month and asking him into bed with her hardly seemed like the way to get him to open up. She scrambled into the bed, piling the blankets over herself. The wind howled around the house and, for a while, Jyn dozed. 

Inevitably, the cold began creeping in. Jyn woke to find herself curled into a tight ball and frost flowers decorating the walls of the room. Cassian still sat in his chair but Jyn could see his hair trembling with the force of his shivers. She rolled her eyes. “Get over here,” she ordered, “You’re going to freeze and then you’ll be of no use to anyone.” He locked eyes with her and she stared back at him, wondering why he was fighting this so much. Finally he uncurled himself and tossed his blankets on top of hers. 

She stopped him as he threw one leg onto the bed. “Jacket too,” she said. Cassian glared at her. “Why?” he demanded. Jyn glared right back. “First of all, it’ll bring the cold under here with it. Secondly, heat doesn’t escape those things so you’ll benefit from my body heat but I won’t from yours. And finally, it’s not very comfortable to lay next to! So if it’s coming under its going to be as a blanket, not a coat.” Cassian growled with frustration but unzipped his parka, throwing it on top of their other blankets. Jyn drew back her blanket and he crawled under next to her, resolutely turning his back. She sighed. “I’m going to touch you,” she warned, “don’t shoot me.” Cassian lay stiff as a board as she slung her arm over his ribs and buried her face between his shoulder blades. Jyn sighed again, this time in relief. “You’re so warm,” she whispered, feeling her muscles start to relax. Heat seemed to radiate off him and she rubbed her cold nose against his back. 

She felt, more than heard, Cassian laugh. “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before,” he said softly, “Usually it’s the other way around.” 

“They warned me before I left,” Jyn admitted, “I made the mistake of saying that I looked forward to this mission.” She felt him stiffen under her arm and wished she hadn’t said anything. 

Cassian snorted, “Looking forward to it? Haven’t you heard? I’m no more human than K-2SO.” Jyn frowned at the barely disguised hurt in his voice. She wondered if he had heard their opinions through the grapevine or if someone had told him directly. Anger ignited in her chest and she vowed to give those back at base a piece of her mind. 

“You’re the best intelligence operator in the Rebellion,” she said, “I was looking forward to learning from you.” Cassian didn’t say anything but gently patted her hand where it rested against his chest. They lay in silence for a while, bodies relaxing in the slowly growing warmth under their mountain of blankets. Jyn finally spoke, “I don’t understand.” Cassian’s heartbeat spiked under her cheek but he didn’t move. “We’ve been together on this mission for a month. I barely know more about you now than when we left,” she said. 

Cassian sighed. “50 percent of intelligence operators don’t survive their first missions,” he said, voice quiet, “You’ve been on enough missions with Saw Gerrera; you know how quickly an op can go sideways. I’ve been in this fight since I was six years old. There’s a lot of friends who haven’t come back.” Jyn opened her mouth to speak but Cassian beat her to it. “There’s a lot of friends I haven’t been able to bring back,” he added, so softly Jyn almost missed it. 

Shifting backwards, Jyn tugged on Cassian’s arm until he rolled over to face her. His guarded expression nearly broke her heart and Jyn struggled to find the words. “I’m sorry,” she said finally, “I can’t imagine what that’s been like for you. But you can’t keep everyone out.” 

He quirked a smile at her. “I don’t have to anymore. They do it for me. I know what they say about me, on the base,” he said. Jyn lay in silence, studying his face. She’d tried before, but he’d always kept his face turned away. Now he stared steadily back at her, warmth spilling from his dark eyes. Jyn didn’t know what she was looking for but she didn’t expect to see laugh lines tucked away at the corners of his eyes, the smallest upward tilt of his lips. 

“You weren’t always so serious, were you?” she asked in surprise. When he only looked at her in confusion, she raised a finger to touch beside his eye. “Laugh lines,” she said, “my father said you could tell a lot about a person from their eyes.” 

Cassian looked taken aback by her casual touch but answered, “No, I used to be different. Before the memories started piling up.” Ghosts of old sorrows slid across his face and Jyn wished there was something she could say that would take the weight of some of those memories. 

Lashes brushed her fingertip as Cassian blinked and, with a start, Jyn realized her fingers still rested against his face. Blushing, she pulled them back, hurrying to apologize, “Sorry. I didn’t realize…” 

Cassian shook his head. “Don’t apologize,” he told her, “Its been a long time since I was this close to anyone.” 

Jyn smiled ruefully and said, “I noticed. Every time I came within two feet of you, you found some reason to move away.” He wasn’t now, their legs pressed together under the blankets, faces barely a foot apart. 

The slightest hint of pink coloured Cassian’s face. “I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings. It’s not you.” Jyn’s fingers itched with the sudden urge to see if she could feel the blush under his cheeks. She tucked them under her chin and asked the first thing that came to mind, “What did you used to do? For fun?” 

Cassian looked surprised at her question, rolling onto his back and crossing his arms across his chest. “I used to dance,” he admitted, “On my planet, dance was how we celebrated everything.” His accent grew stronger when he spoke of his home planet and Jyn wondered if he still knew any of his original language. “I was very young when I lived there but I remember celebrations lasting all night, the whole community coming together,” he continued, “I tried to keep it up but I haven’t met anyone from my planet in a long time.”

Jyn blinked as she processed this, her mind pulling up examples of the grace in his motions, the way he moved in a fight. She smiled. “I bet you were good at dancing,” she said, “it’s too bad you lost it.” Cassian shrugged and Jyn wondered how much of his old life he’d left behind.

He looked over at her. “What about you Jyn?” he challenged, “What do you do for fun?” Jyn had to pause and think about it for a moment. When she didn’t respond right away, Cassian raised an eyebrow at her and Jyn blushed. “Okay so I haven’t done anything for fun in a while,” she said, “I was so busy with training and before that I was just trying to survive. When I was with Saw, we used to sit outside of the base and just tell stories. Those are some of the best memories I have of him.” She found herself blinking back tears and swiped her fingers across her eyes. 

Cassian’s eyes were soft when she looked back at him. “I bet you could tell some good ones,” he said, his voice warm. Jyn smiled at him in gratitude. They lay in silence, listening to the growing shriek of the wind. Jyn shivered and scooted closer to Cassian, brushing against his shoulder. With a sigh, he uncrossed his arms and used one to pull her against his side. Jyn stiffened in surprise and Cassian said gruffly, “You may as well take advantage. It’ll only get colder tonight.” Jyn lay uncertainly, uncomfortable but unsure of how he would react if she were to move closer. Cassian closed his eyes as if to sleep but his body stayed tense, his breaths shallow. Jyn slowly shifted into his body, throwing one leg over his and nestling her face against his shoulder. Her forehead brushed his jaw and Cassian curled his arm closer around her back. Jyn sighed, tucking her free hand under Cassian’s side and closing her eyes. His heart beat steadily under her ear and she let it drown out the howling of the storm, lulling her towards sleep. 

~o~

Cassian blinked his way back into awareness, automatically checking the room before the fog of sleep had completely left his mind. The storm still howled outside and Cassian could see his breath in the cold air of the room. A weight pressed him into the mattress and Cassian knew he should be feeling trapped. Instead, he just felt calm, peaceful. Jyn breathed gently against his side, soft and warm. It was true what he had said to Jyn earlier in the night; no-one had touched him beyond a pat on the shoulder or a handshake in far too long. But now this woman trusted him enough to be sleeping against his chest, her fingers curled loosely in his shirt. It had taken all his strength to hold still as she made herself comfortable against him during the night. The urge to run warred within him as she tucked her leg between his and her arm curled across his chest. Even now, her forehead rested against his neck and Cassian could feel her breath ghosting over his collarbone. The desire to run had subsided and Cassian could happily never move from this bed. Is this how regular people felt? Maybe he had been a spy too long, if he had forgotten how good it felt to lay with someone he cared about in his arms. Cassian hadn’t realized that Jyn had become a friend over the course of the month. He was so used to loneliness that the ease of their comradeship had come as a surprise. Now, he wondered if it had grown into something more.

Jyn’s hair tickled his face and Cassian couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Jyn’s breath stuttered and she shifted in his arms, raising her face up to his. She blinked sleepily, her chin propped against his shoulder. Cassian’s heart felt too large for his chest and breathing seemed to take a monumental effort. Jyn smiled up at him and the trust on her face nearly stopped his heart. Cassian couldn’t stop himself. He closed the few inches between their faces and gently pressed his lips against hers. More than half of him expected a slap across the face, or for Jyn to shove him out of bed. This past month had shown him that she had no reservations about making her feelings known. He didn’t expect her to kiss him back, her lips moving against his. Jyn gave a quiet hum of contentment and Cassian came undone. He lifted his arm, pulling Jyn half on top of his chest, and deepened their kiss. She slid her hands up his sides, curling one into his collar and the other tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. How could she think he was warm, when every touch of her hands left fire in their wake? Cassian swept his other hand down her back, settling on her hip. Her shirt had ridden up in the night and his thumb brushed the strip of soft skin left exposed. Jyn moaned softly and pulled herself fully on top of him, her knees spreading to either side of his hips. She nipped at his lower lip and Cassian groaned, feeling the sound rumble in his chest. Stretching up, he pressed kisses down her neck and Jyn panted against his hair. She ground down onto him and Cassian rolled, pulling Jyn under him. The blankets tangled around them and he swiped them out of their way with an impatient hand. Jyn drew her hands up his back, slipping under his layers of shirts to brush against his skin. Cassian rolled his hips and she gasped, arching her back. Cassian rolled his hips again and pressed kisses to Jyn’s jaw, the crest of her ear, the pulse point in her neck. She clutched at him, nails scratching his back, one leg curling over his hip. Cassian struggled to control himself, clenching his hands into fists among the pillows. He pulled back enough to drop his head onto her shoulder, panting against Jyn’s skin. Her heart thundered under his chest and Jyn demanded breathlessly, “Why’d you stop?” 

It took all of Cassian’s willpower to bring his head up, to look into her eyes. “We can’t Jyn,” he said, “You can’t…you can’t want this. Not with me.” He felt himself retreating, falling back behind his carefully constructed barriers. But he knew she wouldn’t want him if she knew the things he’d done for the Rebellion. Jyn’s leg fell back onto the bed and Cassian closed his eyes against the moment she’d fully wake up, fully realize what they’d been about to do. She stared up at him and Cassian forced himself to open his eyes and look back at her, knowing all the things he normally kept hidden were showing in his face. Jyn’s lips parted and Cassian braced himself for the rejection. She whispered his name, acceptance clear in every syllable, “Cassian. I want this. I want you.” He shook his head, mind thrown into turmoil. Good things just didn’t happen to him and Jyn unquestionably fell into that category. Jyn touched his face gently, hers still flushed from the kissing. “You are more than they say you are,” she said softly. Cassian froze, struggling to breath through the emotions that welled inside him. Jyn stroked his face, fingers curling over his jaw, tracing down his nose. He pressed a gentle kiss to her palm as her hand crossed his chin and Jyn caught her breath. He gave her a slow smile, a real smile, one he hadn’t given anyone in years. Jyn grinned back at him and slid a tentative hand up his side. Cassian laughed and dipped his head to kiss her again. 

~o~

Cassian’s lips froze on hers as their communicator beeped across the room. Jyn pulled back, realizing the storm outside had calmed while they were occupied. Cassian gave her a rueful smile and clambered off the bed. Jyn pulled the blankets around her and turned onto her side, watching Cassian as he pulled the communicator from it’s case. He looked delightfully rumpled, shirt tucked high on one hip and hair tousled. 

“K-2? What’s going on?” As he spoke, the mask of the spy slipped back over his face and Jyn wondered if she’d ever see under it again. K’s robotic voice echoed tinnily through the speaker, “The storm has abated. Transport inbound. It should reach you within the hour.” Cassian nodded, already reaching to pull the covering away from the window. “Thank you K,” he said, “We’ll be waiting.” Jyn sighed. Of course she was grateful they’d be getting off this planet but couldn’t they have waited just a little bit longer? Her body throbbed with need and her arms felt empty without Cassian in them. Cassian looked over at her sigh and grinned at her disappointed face. Jyn’s heart fluttered at the carefree expression and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. Cassian stalked towards the bed, each slow step spiking Jyn’s heart-rate higher. He planted his hands and leaned over to give her a deep kiss. “You’re not getting away that easily,” he whispered, “You know, as a captain, I do have the luxury of my own room.” 

Jyn laughed. “You do indeed,” she said and caught his face between her hands. “You’ll have to give me a tour sometime,” she added in her best seductive voice and pressed a kiss to his lips. Cassian’s eyes crinkled with a smile and he gave her a wink before pulling back and moving to unblock the door. Jyn rolled out of bed and went to help him collect their few belongings.

20 minutes later and Jyn listened to Cassian and K-2 bicker as their transport ship shifted into hyperspace. Jyn leaned back in her seat, still feeling the phantom tingle of Cassian’s lips against hers. Cassian looked over his shoulder at her from the pilot’s seat, no smile on his face but a softness and openness to his dark eyes that took her breath away. She’d been trusted with something special and she knew she’d do anything in her power to keep that trust alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was a pretty shameless "huddle for warmth to survive" trope. But I love that trope so now you guys get to read it too.


	2. More to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's more to life than survival."
> 
> Star Wars Universe AU
> 
> Jyn's just trying to survive on the outer rim until a chance meeting with a stranger changes her path.

Music pumped through the bar, causing ripples to form in Jyn’s drink. The seedy underbelly of the remote Imperial outpost jostled around her and she kept an eye out for any ‘accidentally’ thrown elbows. The room was packed and she knew, just knew, that something would go down tonight. As much as she enjoyed a good fight, it was too easy for a single person to go missing in a bar brawl. The hackles on the back of her neck rose and she swept a glance around the room. Someone was watching her. 

A man across the bar caught her eye. Slim, with a sharp face and dark eyes, he watched her steadily. He had a drink before him but it looked untouched. She looked away, surreptitiously dropping a hand to check the placement of her belt-knife. Suddenly, someone knocked into her back, causing her to spill her drink across the bar. She turned, her mouth forming a few choice words, only to find the stranger much closer than he had been before. “Come with me. Now,” he ordered, moving to grab her arm. Jyn gaped at him, struggling to understand. Was this a trick? The man leaned in, the softly accented words swirling around her, “Please, you have to come with me.” In the dim light his eyes seemed impossibly large in his face and Jyn found herself on her feet without realizing she’d made her decision. 

The man pulled her along behind him but she quickly caught up and wrapped an arm around his waist. He looked at her, surprised and she murmured, “Less suspicious. Even for here.” He nodded and Jyn felt her heart race. She shook her head at herself. So what if he was handsome? He was probably dragging her off to murder her somewhere. Outside the bar, he turned her right and pulled her up a short flight of stairs to an apartment. Pausing outside the room, he turned and she caught the screams and crashes of a really epic bar brawl. Opening the door, he guided her through. Once the door closed, they were pitched into near darkness. 

Jyn finally found her voice. “Why?” she asked, gesturing towards the bar. “How did you…did you know there was going to be a fight?” 

He shook his head. “That’s not an ordinary fight,” he said, “there’s a raid tonight. More than a few people will show up missing in the morning.” 

Jyn placed a hand on her knife. “So what?” she asked sharply, “You thought you’d rescue me and I’d be so grateful that I’d spill the beans?” Her voice rose and she backed away from the stranger. “Well guess what? I don’t know anything! I just wanted a drink and you can torture me all you want but that’s the only story you’re getting!” 

He came after her, hands held wide and pleading, “No! I don’t know why I pulled you out. I was just supposed to be checking that all the major targets were in place.” 

“What are you, some kind of Stormtrooper?” Jyn spat at him. A spark of anger entered his eyes and Jyn smiled grimly - point for me. 

He advanced on her, his words growled through gritted teeth, “I am no Stormtrooper. You’re just going to have to trust me. You’re not leaving until the morning.” 

“Trust you! I don’t even know your name!” shouted Jyn. “Can’t you just let me get on with my life?” The man stepped forward again, pushing her against the wall. Jyn went for her knife but the man was quicker. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them above her head. 

“I could have left you there to be taken. If you’re living out here, your only life is survival. It can wait for a day,” he said softly, his breath stirring the hair next to her cheek. Jyn felt a shiver run through her body - what was wrong with her? The man let go and retreated back towards the front window. She dropped her hands and rubbed absently at her wrists where he had grabbed her. Silence fell over the room, broken only by the muffled music coming from the room above them. When she looked up again, the man was watching her. “I’m sorry,” he told her, “My name is Cassian. I don’t know how I thought this would go…I wasn’t thinking.” 

Jyn leaned against the opposite wall. “Why did you take me?” she asked quietly. “I don’t understand.” The man - Cassian - raked a hand through his shaggy hair. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ve been watching that bar for two months, learning who was a regular and who only showed up to make a deal. I’ve never seen you there before. So tonight, when you walked through that door…” he made a helpless gesture, “I couldn’t let you be taken up by our net.” 

Jyn shook her head in amazement. “You don’t know anything about me,” she said, “I could be the shadiest smuggler of them all on this planet. How do you know I won’t just kill you and go rescue all my buddies out there?” 

Cassian shrugged. “I guess I’ll just have to trust you.” Jyn was left speechless at the quiet acceptance in his voice. What was going on? Did he feel the same weird pull that she did? She slid down the wall to sit on the floor, studying the man across from her. He kept watch out the window, not noticing - or pretending not to notice - her scrutiny. His quiet competence, the way he reacted to the stormtrooper title, his uncommon mission for this planet - it all finally added up for Jyn. “You’re Rebellion,” she told him, “You’re a spy.” 

He glanced over at her, eyes hardening. “What are you going to do about it?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” she admitted, “wait till morning. Then I’ll go my way and you can go yours.” Cassian nodded in acknowledgment and gestured towards the bed. “That’s yours if you want it,” he said. Jyn snorted, “I trust you but not that much Mr. Spy. I’m just fine over here.” He crooked a smile at her and turned his gaze back to the window. If she strained, Jyn could still hear shouting from the bar. 

“How many are they pulling in?” she asked quietly. Cassian didn’t turn around. “As many as we can get,” he replied, “plus whoever is stupid enough to get in our way.” He glanced at her, quirking an eyebrow. Jyn huffed a laugh, “Not me. I would have run. Just wanted a drink tonight. Fridays are bar brawl nights.” Cassian didn’t laugh but she caught the way his cheek lifted in the dim light reflecting through the window. 

Silence pressed in and the hours passed. Jyn was nearly dozing against the wall when she heard Cassian speak again. His quiet question seemed to fill the room, “What’s your name?” Jyn cracked an eye to see that he’d copied her position, sitting under the window. “I’m Jyn,” she replied softly, and he nodded. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. 

When she opened her eyes again, the room was still dark. A glance at her chrono told her dawn wasn’t far off. Jyn looked for Cassian and found him in the same position as before, head tilted back and one leg stretched out in front of him. She shivered in the cool air and shifted onto her knees to grab the closest blanket from the bed. Cassian didn’t stir and she realized with a start that he was fast asleep. Jyn wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and eased back into her spot. She closed her eyes, intending to grab another few minutes of sleep, but her conscience prickled her. Shaking her head at herself, she stood quietly and stripped the other blanket from the bed. Tip-toeing across the room, she draped the blanket over Cassian and held her breath as he shifted. Jyn sighed in relief as he settled without waking and inched her way back to her wall. Leaning her head back, she studied his profile in the dawning light. He seemed younger, relaxed in sleep. Jyn wondered why she cared. Was it just gratitude for him pulling her from the bar? Or was it something more? Her mother always said to trust the Force and maybe that was what was pulling her and this spy together. Cassian hadn’t been wrong when he said she was simply surviving out here. Since leaving Saw Gerrera, Jyn had been drifting, picking up work wherever she could. Her determination to stay out of this fight was waning, growing weaker with every passing Imperial patrol. 

Cassian stirred, blinking sleepily as the light from the rising sun spread over the room to splash across his face. Jyn quickly closed her eyes, watching through her eyelashes as he examined his blanket in confusion. He glanced towards her and she pretended to sleep, waiting to see what he would do. Cassian glanced at his chrono and levered himself to his feet. He dropped the blanket back on the bed and came to crouch next to Jyn. He touched her gently on the shoulder and Jyn pretended to wake, squinting up at him. “Is it morning?” she asked. Cassian gave her a small smile and she thought she saw a hint of sadness enter his eyes. “It’s still early,” he said, standing back up, “but I thought you might want to be on your way.” 

Jyn scrambled to her feet and tried to cover up her sudden uncertainty with the process of refolding her blanket. “Where will you go?” she asked. 

Cassian looked up from checking his blaster. “I need to head back to base. My ship is hidden a few hours outside of town,” he said, and paused, his eyes on hers. “There’s room for one more, if you want it,” he added quietly. 

Jyn tried to hide her surprise, saying, “How do you know I’m not some Imperial spy, trying to find the Rebellion’s headquarters?” 

Cassian shrugged. “They’ve found it before, they’ll find it again,” he said and crossed the room slowly to stand before her, “and besides, I have a feeling that you’re more sympathetic to our cause than theirs.” 

Jyn smirked. “And how do you know that?” she asked tauntingly. 

Cassian grinned suddenly and Jyn lost her breath. “You would have killed me last night or run instead of putting a blanket on me and going back to sleep,” he said and Jyn had to laugh. He placed a hand on her arm, “Come with me Jyn. There’s more to life than survival.” 

A few hours later and Jyn watched the outpost fade into the distance as Cassian’s ship lifted into the atmosphere. Their walk across the scrublands surrounding the outpost had been quiet and Jyn couldn’t help but wonder if Cassian already regretted his offer. The ship hummed as Cassian adjusted the controls and she found herself watching his hands flicker around the cockpit, turning a knob here, adjusting a lever there. Cassian turned and asked her over his shoulder, “Ready for the jump?” Jyn nodded, knowing this was her last chance to turn back. Cassian smiled. “Let’s go home,” he said, and the ship jumped to light-speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't where this one was going when I started writing it but I kind of like where it ended up.


	3. Self-Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you think I hadn't seen you?"
> 
> Star Wars Universe AU
> 
> Jyn is part of a new recruit group taking an extra evening class. Guess who shows up to help teach?

Jyn stood at attention, her hands clasped behind her back. Her classmates stood around her, eyes fixed on their instructor. The older woman faced them at the front of the room, her face stern. A bell tolled softly and the instructor began. 

“Good evening. I am Major Veiru and I’ll be your instructor for this special seminar. You recruits are in the process of becoming spies for the Rebellion and with that duty comes particular dangers. I’m sure you’ve all noticed but there are only women in this room.” Jyn resisted the urge to look around. She had noticed but hadn’t wanted to ask. 

Major Veiru continued, “You’ve all had self-defence training and those lessons will serve you well but this seminar will give you a deeper understanding of what you may be up against. As much as we would all wish it otherwise, women have a disadvantage against men when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. They’re stronger, they’re heavier and they have a longer reach. This evening, I’ll be teaching you some extra tricks and tactics to have in your back pocket.” The instructor looked each of them in the eye before speaking, “As a spy, you will be going into areas that no woman should ever venture alone. I’m sure you all know the dangers that may befall you if you become captured, whether by the empire or by the criminal element.” 

Jyn nodded seriously, as did the women around her. They’d all grown up hearing the stories of what happened to women who weren’t careful enough, who went where they shouldn’t. “I want you all to remember, that no matter how confident you are in your skills, the safest place for any agent is out of their enemy’s hands.” 

The door opened behind the Major and a line of men filed into the room, Cassian Andor leading them. Jyn felt her heart beat quicker, and she forced herself to focus on the instructor. The captain had lead several lectures on Rebellion tactics and Jyn had moved quickly from admiration to something deeper. She knew he probably hadn’t noticed her but hey, a girl could dream. “Ah, Captain Andor, right on time,” greeted Veiru. 

Cassian nodded and gestured for the men to fall in behind the women. “I’ve brought you the best I could find,” he said with a half smile, “The base is a bit empty at the moment.” 

Veiru turned back to the class, saying, “Each of you will pair up with one of the men and we’ll run through some simulations. Before we begin, I need someone for a demonstration.” She looked Cassian over and smiled, “Hmmm, can’t go for the weight advantage with you. We’ll need to work with height.” Cassian pressed his lips together to hide a smile but Jyn caught it in the way he ducked his head, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. The major scanned the class, pausing on Jyn. “Erso, come up here.” Jyn’s heart nearly stopped. It was too good to be true and a nightmare at the same time. She moved to stand next to Cassian at the head of the room. 

The instructor nodded to the rest of the class, “Okay, partner up!” From this perspective, Jyn could see that the men dwarfed most of the women and began to understand exactly why they were having this seminar. Their other self-defence class didn’t have such a disparity in sizes. As the class settled into their groups, Veiru came over to Jyn and Cassian. “Alright, I’ll be using you two as living models as I explain the subtleties to everyone. Once we get through it once, I’ll let you practice on this guy while the rest of the class tries it out.” She smiled at Jyn, who tried to smile back through a dry mouth. “Andor’s done this before so he can give you a few tips while I move around. Don’t be afraid to use a little force,” she added with a wink, “He’s probably done something to deserve it.” 

Jyn nearly laughed out loud while Cassian shook his head, “You’re supposed to be on my side Veiru. I still need her to respect me after this.” 

The rest of the class had sorted themselves out while the instructor spoke to Jyn and Cassian so the woman turned to them and began, “We’ll be focussing mostly on grabs. I know in your other class you learned techniques for avoiding a punch but in your case, it’s much more likely you’ll be grabbed before any punching begins.” Turning to Cassian she said, “Grab from behind please, Captain.” Before Jyn could react, Cassian had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, locking his hands together before her chest. Jyn struggled not to blush at the feeling of his arms around her, his hands nearly brushing her breasts. Cassian stood easily behind her and Jyn could feel his heartbeat through her back. Jyn took a deep breath and felt Cassian stiffen slightly. Veiru walked them through the the maneuver before she nodded to Jyn to take the first step. Jyn twisted in Cassian’s arms, dropping one shoulder and thrusting an elbow back into his stomach. Cassian folded over at the mock blow and they held the pose as the instructor expanded on Jyn’s positioning. Cassian’s face nearly touched hers and she couldn’t resist glancing at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes met hers and she jerked her gaze away, blush darkening her cheeks. The instructor nodded to her and she moved through the rest of the technique, ending several feet outside Cassian’s reaching arms. 

“The end result of these techniques is simply escape,” said Major Veiru. “We’re not here to teach you fancy throws or how to break every bone in someone’s body. You get free, and you run. We’ve lost too many female agents and you’re too important for us to lose you. Now, begin.” She moved off into the room and Jyn turned back to Cassian. He gave her a small smile and opened his arms in a parody of a hug. She closed her eyes in a slightly-too-long blink and stepped back into his waiting arms. As he wrapped them around her shoulders again, he said, “This time, use a little force. I’m going to resist.” Jyn suppressed a shiver at the sound of his words in her ear. How would his accent sound around her name? Cassian’s arms tightened into a proper hold and Jyn threw her elbow back as she twisted. Her blow met a hard stomach and Jyn was rewarded with a quiet gasp as Cassian’s arms loosened slightly. She moved through the remaining steps, pulling her blows but still giving them enough force to execute them properly. She ended outside his reach again and grinned at him in triumph. He smiled back at her, dimples showing, and Jyn’s heart fluttered. “Good,” he said, “Again. Faster this time.” They ran through the technique twice more before the instructor called the class to order. 

“Now, this exact technique won’t always work. But you can take the principles and apply them to individual situations and that’s what I’m hoping you’ll take from this seminar. Next, wrist grabs.” She gestured to Cassian and he reached out, grabbing Jyn by the wrist. Jyn nearly gasped at the warmth of his hand on hers, his fingers wrapping all the way around her wrist. The instructor explained the weak point of Cassian’s grip, twisting their joined hands to show the rest of the class. Jyn avoided Cassian’s gaze, studiously listening to the instructor but she could tell he was watching her. Released by the instructor to demonstrate step one, she glanced at him and caught his dark eyes studying her face. He held her gaze for a moment before looking away, a slight bit of colour entering his cheeks. Jyn frowned in confusion - he couldn’t be blushing; she was just another random recruit to him. She moved through the steps as the instructor dictated them, blushing again as she had to pause with her hand cupping his chin in a parody of a strike. His eyes were warm as he looked down at her and she nearly jumped when he gave her a wink. Jyn gritted her teeth, vowing to give him a bruise to remember her by. How dare he flirt with her now, with the whole class watching. His beard prickled her palm and she resisted the urge to curl her fingers along his jawline. She could feel his jaw move as he swallowed and she broke out in a sweat at the thought of him kissing her palm, the inside of her wrist. Her arm ached as Veiru finally let her lower it but she wasn’t sure if it was from relief or loss.

The major released them to practice so Jyn extended her arm towards Cassian. Quick as a flash, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Jyn gasped but reacted as she’d been trained, breaking his hold and pretending to incapacitate him. Jyn heard his teeth click together as she struck his chin and she felt a moment’s regret for the harshness of the blow. They stepped apart, Cassian rubbing his chin. He nodded to her with respect in his eyes. “Nice one,” he said, “I don’t think you need to practice that move any more.” Jyn smiled at the compliment but wished the opposite. She longed for the feeling of his hand on hers, blaster callouses rough against her skin. How would his hands feel on other, softer places? She tucked her hands under her arms, hoping to remove the phantom feeling of his hands on hers. 

Practice time over, the instructor ran them through a few variations of the wrist grab before moving onto the final scenario. Calling the class forward, Veiru formed them into a semi-circle while Cassian guided Jyn back towards the wall. Her back met the cool metal and Cassian stood casually in front of her, an intense look on his face. At the word from Veiru, he grabbed Jyn by the front of the shirt and used his forearms to press her against the wall, raising her up on her toes. Jyn stopped breathing. Cassian’s face was inches from hers, close enough to see her reflection in his dark eyes. His breath puffed across her face and she could barely hear the instructions over the beating of her heart. She dug her thumb into the base of his throat when told to, already mourning the loss of his body against hers. She tapped the heel of her hand against his nose and Cassian dramatically threw back his head, to the snickers of the watching class. A knee to the groin, fingers to the ribs and she was free. 

Turning to Cassian, she expected to run through the exercise again but he only gestured for her to wait and walked away to speak to the instructor. Jyn dragged her eyes away from him and found herself watching the other practicing groups. None of them seemed to have the same spark between them that she and Cassian did and she hoped they hadn’t noticed her distraction. Veiru called for the end of the class and Cassian came to stand beside her for the conclusion. “I hope you’ll never have to use these techniques in your daily work,” she said, “but I’m glad that you know them. Practice them often, if you can find a willing partner, because you never know when that muscle memory will save your life.” 

She left the room, followed by the rest of the class in groups of twos and threes. Jyn moved to join the crowd but was called back by Cassian’s voice. “A moment, Erso. I want you to try that last scenario again.” She turned back towards him, knowing her eyes were wide with surprise. He gestured for her to join him and walked back to their spot on the wall. Jyn followed, trying to control the wild beating of her heart. It was one thing to practice this in front of a whole class and something else entirely to do it alone. She pressed her back against the wall and waited for him to grab her by the shirt. To her surprise, he simply stepped forward, crowding into her personal space. Towering over her, he braced one hand on the wall near her head. Cassian looked down at her with a small smile and asked, “Will you tell me why you were so nervous? You jumped every time I looked at you. I remember you from my lectures; you weren’t nearly so shy then.” 

Jyn’s breath shuddered out of her. “You remember me?” she squeaked, her mouth dry, “There were so many of us - I didn’t think you would.” She wet her lips with her tongue and was surprised to see Cassian’s gaze drop to her mouth. She felt him take a breath and watched his eyes come back up to hers. 

“Jyn,” he murmured, voice soft around her name, “did you think I hadn’t seen you? I saw you that first day, so confident as you signed up for intelligence.” Jyn couldn’t breath, her wildest daydreams coming true. She had seen him that first day as well, watching the new recruits with a calculating gaze. Even then, she’d felt drawn to him. Cassian leaned closer, the tip of his nose nearly brushing hers. “Tell me you want this,” he said, “or tell me to leave. It’s your choice Jyn, always yours.” Jyn found herself speechless, gazing up at him with her cheeks flaming. Disappointment replaced the heat in his eyes and Cassian stepped back. Jyn panicked at the space between them and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, hauling him back against her. Tipping up onto her toes, she kissed him, hoping, praying he’d respond. His lips were soft with surprise and his scent flooded her senses. Cassian gasped against her mouth and kissed her back, meeting her desperation. He lifted her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to his shoulders. The kiss was messy but they were both beyond caring, tongues meeting and teeth clashing. The cool of the metal against her back seemed in sharp contrast to the heat building between them. Jyn keened as Cassian kissed down her neck, sucking a bruise into her pulse point. He brought his face back to hers and growled, “Mine,” his voice deep and rough. Jyn nodded frantically and brought their lips crashing back together. 

Jyn could have happily stayed there in his arms forever but the moment had to pass eventually. Their kiss turned gentler and Cassian lowered her back to the floor. Jyn panted against his shoulder, overwhelmed and breathless. She was secretly glad that Cassian didn’t seem much more composed than she was, breathing heavily with his arms braced against the wall. Cassian slid a hand down to cup her face gently and said, “The thought of another man with his hands all over you tonight nearly killed me. Thankfully Major Veiru owed me a favour.” 

Jyn laughed. “You mean you set all this up? I applaud the effort but you didn’t need to try so hard.” 

Cassian grinned down at her. “If I had known it would be so easy, I would have made a move weeks ago. But you always seemed to avoid me and then I was gone so often from the base.” 

Jyn blushed, looking down at her feet. “I was worried you’d notice my raging crush and be obligated to let me down gently,” she said, “But now that you do know…” she looked up at him through her lashes. He gazed down at her, hunger in his eyes. “We could always continue this conversation…somewhere else,” she finished, hoping he would get the hint. 

Cassian laughed, the sound echoing in the empty room. He looked years younger as he grinned and took her hand. “If only everyone was as direct as you are,” he teased, “Come with me, querida.” Jyn shook her head as he pulled her from the room. And to think, she’d been dreading this extra class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily based on a daydream I had when I was about 16. I was in martial arts and I got to work on self-defence with the guy I had a huge crush on.


	4. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See something you like, Captain?"
> 
> Star Wars Universe AU
> 
> Jyn has some fun training new recruits. Cassian's got a thing for a girl with a weapon.

_Step._   
_Step._   
_Duck._   
_Come up under the arm._   
_Strike._   
_Turn._   
_Step back._   
_Step forward._   
_Strike._

Jyn paused, baton weapon in her hand, the bodies of her enemies strewn around her. She held the pose for a moment before laughing and reaching down to help one of the men to their feet. The new recruit gave her a wide-eyed glance of admiration as she gave him a clap on the arm and went to check on the rest of the squad. 

“You see why, gentlemen,” came a soft accented voice from behind them, “we tell you to never underestimate an opponent. The smallest packages often come with nasty surprises.” 

Jyn bared her teeth in a grin at the figure propped up against the wall opposite the door. “And always consider that your superiors may know more than you do,” she fired back. 

Cassian gave her an almost-smile and turned to the comm-unit in his hand as she dismissed the recruits to their next session. She came to lean on the wall next to him, pulling her sweaty hair back into it’s customary bun. He seemed cool, polished, his uniform neat and tidy. Jyn longed to break through that mask of professionalism, to see the fire enter his eyes. Jyn glanced up at him through her lashes, playing with the baton between her fingers. “How long were you watching?” she asked, “I didn’t hear you come in.” 

He tucked the comm-unit into his belt and turned to her. “Just after your introduction. I came to see what all the fuss was about.” Meeting her gaze, he smiled. That was all the warning she got. Stepping forward quickly, Cassian pinned her against the wall with his body. The heat of his body warmed her through their layers of clothes. “And where,” he said, his voice lowering to an almost whisper, “did you learn to fight like that?” 

She didn’t fight him, but lifted her chin in a challenge. “Saw Gerrera mostly. A few moves on my own,” she admitted. “We thought it would be a good way to keep the new recruits from getting too cocky.” 

Cassian dipped his head, nose skimming across her cheekbone. “You certainly are…distracting to fight against,” he said softly. 

Jyn looked up at him, a small smile spreading across her face. “Distracting am I?” The smell of him sent her senses tingling - metal polish, leather and the slightest hint of cologne. She turned big doe eyes up at him, inviting him closer. Cassian dipped his head lower, lips barely brushing hers. Jyn moved. With a twist of her hips and a slide of her feet she reversed their positions, thumping his back into the wall behind them. Before he could react, she flicked the end of her baton up and pressed it gently to his cheekbone. Cassian froze in place, his dark eyes widening as they met hers. Pressed so closely together, she could feel his heart race, hear his breath grow rougher. She gave him her best seductive smile. 

“See something you like Captain?” she purred. He licked his lips, chest heaving. “That’s not an answer,” she reminded him, applying a slight bit more pressure with her baton. Cassian shuddered, his voice deep and rough as he forced out a “yes”. Jyn slid her hand down his chest, feeling the muscles twitch as he fought to keep from moving. Her fingers reached his belt and she watched with satisfaction as his pupils dilated and his breath stuttered. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she lowered the baton to his collarbone and stretched up to place a gentle kiss to his jaw. Cassian groaned, a quiet, barely-there noise, and Jyn felt her breathing speed up, matching his as he panted. Jyn kissed him again, scraping her teeth against the hinge of his jaw. Cassian groaned, louder this time, and she found her lips claimed in a burning kiss. 

His teeth caught her lip, drawing out her own moan as his hands found her hips. The heat from his palms burned into her skin, igniting the fire inside her to a greater pitch. Jyn dropped the baton, letting it swing from its wrist strap as she brought her hands up to tangle in his hair. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, and felt his hands clench into fists in her uniform. Jyn pressed closer, panting against Cassian’s mouth as one of his legs slid between hers. She threw her head back, giving Cassian more access as he sucked a dark bruise into the pulse point of her neck. His stubble burned against the sensitive skin and she tugged his hair to bring his mouth back to hers. One of his hands left her hip, stroking a line of fire up her side until he cupped her breast through the thin uniform shirt. Jyn moaned and ground against his thigh, feeling his erection pressed against her side. 

They froze as a pass-card beeped on the other side of the training room door. Knowing they only had a second before the door opened, Jyn spun out of Cassian’s arms, hurrying to pull the baton back into her hand. She knew without seeing that he would be pulling the comm-unit out of his belt, turning to face away from the door. The door swished open and a young pilot hurried into the room. She nodded a quick greeting to them but didn’t speak, walking quickly towards the lockers along the side wall of the room. Jyn kept her head down as she knelt on the mat, stowing her baton in its case but she couldn’t resist sneaking a peak towards Cassian. His shoulders heaved as he struggled to catch his breath and she could see his hands tremble faintly. Her own hands were clumsy on the weapon’s case and she could still feel the warmth of his hands on her skin. The pilot hurried back out of the room and Jyn found herself flat on her back almost before the door had finished closing. 

Cassian knelt above her, one hand pinning both of hers to the mat. He leant closer and whispered against her lips, “You will be the death of me.” 

She grinned. “I rather though you enjoyed yourself.” 

He kissed her quickly. “I did. Don’t forget, we have a date tonight mi amore,” he reminded her. Getting up, he helped her to her feet. Moving away to stow her gear, she glanced over her shoulder at him. “Should I come armed?” she asked, laughing as he nearly dropped his communicator. “If you so desire,” he replied, giving her a rare, dimpled, grin, “I’m sure we can find a use for it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot bunny for this one came from the expression on Cassian's face while he watched Jyn take out Stormtroopers on Jedha. He was just like "huh...that's kinda hot" and so this fic was born!


	5. Take him a coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So where are you headed after your shift?"
> 
> Coffee shop AU

Jyn sighed dreamily, and leaned against the counter of the coffeeshop. The soft strains of music floated over the heads of their few customers, accompanied by a melodic voice. Fat, fluffy snowflakes floated down outside the window, illuminated against the nighttime skyline of the street. 

Jyn jumped as a hand smacked down on the counter next to her. Her friend and coworker Leia Organa gave Jyn an unimpressed look. “You are head-over-heels Jyn. Go talk to him,” urged Leia. Jyn just shook her head, turning away from her friend’s knowing gaze. “You know you’ll regret it if you don’t,” Leia continued, “Any day he could stop coming and then where will you be?” 

“I know, I know,” grumbled Jyn, “just…what if he says no?” 

“Then you’ll know you wasted six months mooning over a jackass and you can move onto the next one,” Leia said practically, “I’ll start clean up tonight. You take him over a coffee; I know you’ve got his order memorized.” 

Jyn shot her friend a grateful look. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” she asked, “I know you’d rather get home.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. “Are you asking this because you’re genuinely concerned for my late night or because you’re trying to wuss out?” Jyn chose not to answer, punching the guitarist’s usual order into the computer. Leia smiled in triumph. “That’s what I thought. Now, go kick everyone out and shoot your shot girl,” she ordered. Jyn smacked her friend’s shoulder as applause echoed through the shop.  
Carrying the coffee, Jyn moved through the ranks of tables, nodding as a few people wished her goodnight. Their regulars knew the drill by now, filing out of the coffeeshop while the guitarist packed up his gear. She plonked the coffee down next to him and hopped up to sit on a nearby counter. He looked up from his guitar case in surprise and shot her a smile. “Thanks,” he said, “I shouldn’t be surprised you know my order by now.” 

“We’ve got it written down,” Jyn lied smoothly, “I’m Jyn.” She extended her hand down to him and he shook it, stretching up from his place on the floor. His hand dwarfed hers and she nearly shivered at the brush of his calluses. “I’m Cassian,” he replied, “but I’m sure you already knew that.” She cocked her head in confusion and he elaborated, “You’re always here when I play. You must have got the short stick, getting stuck with so many late shifts.” Jyn struggled not to blush, avoiding his eyes. Her shifts rotated like every other employee, but she traded off for Friday night closing. It had been sheer luck the first time she’d heard Cassian play and she knew then and there that she had to hear him again. Thankfully, no-one wanted Friday night closing so it was usually pretty easy to swap shifts. 

He locked his case closed and came to stand beside her at the counter, sipping his drink. Jyn wished she’d thought to bring one for herself, to give her hands something to do. “So what’s your day job?” she asked, eager to get him talking.

“I’m a student, studying poli-sci at the university downtown,” he responded, “What about you?” Jyn leaned back on her hands, not missing the way his dark eyes swept down her body before he covered up the look with a sip of coffee. 

“I was in school for a while,” she admitted, “but I didn’t know what I wanted to do so I was just wasting money being there. So now I’m ‘finding myself’.” Cassian nodded, a lock of hair falling into his eyes and Jyn had to clamp down on the urge to reach over and move it. She sucked in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “So…um…I noticed you’re usually here by yourself. None of your friends wonder where you disappear off to?” 

Cassian gave her a sideways glance, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “No, most of them don’t know I play,” he said, “I’m not really…close…to anyone at the moment.” Jyn’s heart beat erratically in her chest. Cassian turned his cup around in his hands, asking casually, “And you? Where are you headed after your shift?” 

Jyn sighed. “Back home to my lonely apartment,” she said, slightly emphasizing the word ‘lonely’. Cassian grinned around his coffee cup, throwing back his head to drink the last dregs. Jyn’s eyes followed the line of his neck, the way his arm pulled his shirt tight across his chest. He placed his empty cup off to the side, propping himself on the counter. Jyn bit her lip and his eyes dropped to her mouth. 

“So what do you think of my music?” he asked. 

Jyn hummed noncommittally, throwing him a glance from under her eyelashes. “Oh, you’re not too bad, I suppose.” 

Cassian raised his eyebrows, turning more towards her. His jacket caught the edge of the counter, emphasizing the line of his shoulders. A smile curled his lips. “Not too bad yeah? Admit it, you think I’m pretty good.” He leaned in, his elbow bare inches from her hip. 

Jyn tossed her hair back. “I wouldn’t say that. Why, I can barely hear you at the back of the room.” 

He grinned. “I’ll have to up my game next week. You see, I’ve been trying to impress this pretty barista but if she can’t even hear me…” Jyn’s leg bumped against his hip and she thought she could feel the warmth even through their layers of jeans. 

Sitting on the counter, they were nearly eye level. His dark eyes were locked on her face as he leaned closer. Jyn nearly forgot to breath as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short and sweet before Cassian pulled back. He searched her face and seemed to like what he found. Jyn smiled giddily and he grinned back, dimples showing in his cheeks. Jyn realized her hands rested on his biceps and she tightened her grip, pulling him towards her. Their lips met again, the gentleness forgotten in a blaze of passion. 

Cassian stepped in between her legs and Jyn hooked an ankle around the back of his knee. Her hands slid under his jacket, cupping his shoulders, feeling strong muscle under her fingers. He shrugged the jacket off, letting it hit the floor behind him. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. As she rested her arms around his neck, her blouse came untucked, leaving a strip of bare skin for Cassian’s hands to stroke. Jyn shivered and pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth, making him groan. She followed the gentle nip with a flick of her tongue and Cassian opened his mouth to her. Their tongues slid together before he pulled back to place hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She tugged on his hair and he retaliated by sucking a dark mark into the side of her neck. 

“Jyn! I’m coming back into the front room! Everyone’s clothes better be still on!” Leia’s voice rang through the empty cafe. Jyn nearly fell off the counter in surprise, her nose barely missing the top of Cassian’s head as he pulled back. He briefly rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. “How many clothes is enough clothes?” he whispered mischievously and Jyn realized how close they’d come to giving the security cameras a show. Cassian bent down to retrieve his jacket as Jyn struggled to re-tuck her blouse into her waistband. Leia came bustling around the corner, studiously not looking in their direction. Jyn blushed as her friend gave her a thumbs up from behind Cassian’s back. Cassian cleared his throat and Jyn’s gaze snapped back to him. He gave her a sheepish smile. “So I should probably get going, let you guys finish cleaning up,” he said and Jyn’s heart sank. “I’ll see you next week right?” she asked. He nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’ll be here.” Jyn caught Leia’s eye from across the room as her friend shot her a look. She sucked in a deep breath and asked, “Or we could meet sooner?” Cassian’s grin lit up his face and Jyn smiled in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just wanted to see them make out on a counter. Forgive me.


End file.
